You Can Never Fully Move On
by that70sfinchelgleek
Summary: Jackie has finally received the dream job that she wants and deserves in New York. She tries to forget about the life and a certain curly haired boy she left behind but as she learns it never works. Jackie/Hyde Multi-Chapter.
1. Both Feet Out The Door

A/N: I probably shouldn't be starting another story since I already have two going but I really wanted to write for Jackie and Hyde again and this idea came to me and well I couldn't resist. Anyway I'm sure many people have written stories that are very similar to this but I'm going to try to make it a little different. I hope you all enjoy it! Review please to let me know what you think!

Just two weeks ago was both one of the saddest and one of the happiest days of Hyde's life.

Two weeks ago Jackie received a job offer from a major news station in New York offering her a job as a host of the nightly news.

Jackie instantly jumped at the offer, of course because it was a good job but also because it was a chance to finally get out of the city that had wronged her so many times.

It held many great memories don't get her wrong but at the same time it held some of the sourest most depressing memories and she had for so long wanted to escape and now she had her exit out.

Now on one hand this meant that the only girl that Hyde had ever truly loved would be leaving and possibly never returning. However on the other hand it meant she finally got what she deserved and got another chance to get things right after she left that hotel room in Chicago.

This was Hyde's biggest dream, Jackie finally getting what she deserved after making assumptions and not giving her a straight forward answer on whether or not he could see himself marrying her in the future.

So here he was sitting at possibly the worst party ever in the Foreman's living room. Jackie's going away party.

It was just a few months after the joke that was Jackie and Fez's short lived romance. It was safe to say that things didn't work out there.

Hyde watched as Jackie half heartedly said goodbye to neighbors, and the other strangers that lived in the small town of Point Place.

As she finished saying goodbye to some old man that smelled like feet who she didn't even know he caught her gaze. She smiled her million dollar smile and offered a small wave as she gestured to the back door indicating that she wanted to talk.

Something about being alone with Jackie felt so comfortable, of course it instantly became a thousand times worse when he remembered that he couldn't kiss her or touch her like he used to and so longed to. (Not that he'd ever admit that)

Jackie fidgeted nervously with her hands. "Steven I'm not really sure how to have this talk with you, I mean I already said my goodbyes to Michael, Donna, Fez and even Eric but you I just don't know how to say it. I guess what I'm trying to say is, thank you." Jackie rambled ending with a soft smile.

If Jackie had been able to his eyes through his sunglasses she would have seen his eyes as wide as a wide as basketballs. "Thank you? Why are you telling me thank you?" Hyde asked not even attempting to hide his shock.

Jackie giggled before continuing. "There are a lot of things I need to thank you for. But just now I meant for keeping me from Chicago. I mean at first I was really pissed and very close to castrating you for marrying that stripper slut in Vegas, but the other day as I was packing I thought about it. If I ended up in Chicago like I almost had I wouldn't be going to New York right now for my dream job so thank you." Jackie said the smile still present on her face.

Hyde's mouth gaped open, she didn't hate him anymore! "Anytime, I'd marry a stripper any day for you." Hyde joked causing Jackie to lightly smack his chest.

"Glad to have that honor." Jackie said nodding sarcastically.

"Anything else?" Hyde asked wanting this party to be over already. It was one thing to know and think about Jackie leaving, but to have a freaking party for it? That was just torture!

Jackie thought for a moment before and excited look came to her eyes. "Oh I almost forgot to thank you for the most important thing. Thank you for teaching me how to be Zen."

They both chuckled together about the lesson he had given her a few years ago to piss off Eric's sister.

"Again no problem."

Jackie clapped her hands together. "Well I guess that's it then. I'll keep in touch Steven." Jackie said nodding her head towards him as she walked towards the door.

A part of him really hope she meant that.

As she walked into the living room, she in very Jackie fashion directed the guests attention towards herself. "Ok everyone, I have returned and would like to say a few words of deep meaning to those of you that I actually know. For those who I don't know, you can just watch and admire my beauty." She announced in her usual conceded perky tone.

Hyde couldn't help but chuckle at her, she hadn't acted this way for months, he never thought that he would think this but he actually sort of missed it.

"These last few years have been amazing and I just want to thank you for accepting me into your home, especially when I didn't have one of my own. I know I haven't always been the easiest to get along with but you still let me hang around so thank you." Jackie thanked causing Mrs. Foreman to abruptly start crying. (most likely due to too much alcohol consumption.)

As soon as Jackie finished a sobbing Kelso clung to her legs. "Jackie don't leave me!" He sobbed out squeezing her legs tightly.

"Michael it's okay, I'll visit eventually, and you'll always have my picture."

Michael seemingly soothed by this nodded and let go walking over to Fez.

"Wow Kelso, I had no idea you were so torn up about Jackie leaving." Fez said shocked to Kelso.

Kelso shook his head and chuckled. "I'm not it was just a great excuse to feel her up, I totally got a good grab of her ass!" Kelso said proudly high fiving Fez.

The party was pretty slow from there besides Mrs. Foreman's very drunken entertaining speech from on top of the coffee table.

The next day Jackie found herself for the first time in a very long time she was leaving Point Place. Twenty-four hours from now she would be in New York City and she couldn't wait.

A/N: Not the best first chapter but I'm pretty happy with it. Review and let me know what you think please! 


	2. Adjusting To Life

A/N: Thank you all so much for the reviews! They mean a lot to me, well here's the next chapter of the story and please feel free to tell me anything that you would like to happen in the story. Review please!

The moment Jackie arrived in New York she felt almost different. Not necessarily good different or bad different just different.

It was as if the last four years she had spent in Eric Foreman's basement with those five lovable burnouts had been erased.

She was on her own and didn't even have anybody to go home and cry to when the day was bad, she was starting new and she had to make new shoulders to cry on.

In a way it was a good thing, nobody here had anything to judge her on, they didn't know her history or any of the dumb mistakes she had made, it was a clean slate.

It was as she began moving into her shoebox sized apartment that she truly realized that she didn't know what the hell she was doing.

How was she supposed to get her boxes up here? Did she really have to unpack all of this on her own?

She quickly realized that the answer to her second question was most definitely a yes. No Kelso and Hyde fighting over her panties or anything.

She sighed as she got to work, it was going to be a long day.

After about three hours she was brought out of her tedious job of unpacking by a knock on her door.

She silently cursed to herself for having to answer the door sweaty and tiredly.

"May I help you?" Jackie asked taking in the man in front of her's appearance.

He was relatively tall, maybe a little taller than Kelso, he had shaggy blondish brown hair, and was wearing a simple t-shirt and jeans.

He smiled dopily. "Um hi, I'm Samuel Morris but you can call me Sam I guess. I'm your neighbor and I saw that you just moved in and I sort of heard you grumbling and tripping around your apartment so I was just wondering if you'd like any help?"

Jackie eyed him wearily with her lips pursed. On one hand she really wanted the help and maybe even a friendly face to talk to. On the other hand she didn't even know this guy, she barely even knew his name so would letting him help her really be smart.

She felt her leg quiver under her weakly and took that as her answer. "That would be great."

He entered with the same smile present. "So where did you move here from?"

"Point Place, Wisconsin." Jackie answered boredly.

"Wow Wisconsin? You don't look like you're from Wisconsin. You look too pretty to be from there. " He commented as his eyes raked over her body.

Jackie rolled her eyes. "Way to state the obvious there."

Sam looked at the ground sheepishly. "So why did you move here? Was there something better here, or were you running away from something?"

Both, Jackie thought to herself as the image of a particular curly haired boy flashed in her mind.

"Actually I got a job at a news station. I start tomorrow." Jackie answered with a small smile.

Sam whistled. "That's pretty impressive."

Jackie smiled. "Again with stating the obvious. So where do you work?"

Sam scratched his neck awkwardly. "Well currently unemployed, but most recently earlier today at a crumby fast food place."

Jackie chuckled sarcastically. "Let me guess, you got fired?"

The taller boy embarrassedly nodded his head.

Jackie rolled her eyes. "Not surprised."

Sam looked up from the box he was currently unpacking with an amused expression before standing up fully. "You'd think that you would be nicer to a guy that's helping you."

Jackie shrugged. "I usually just get by on my looks."

The other boy scoffed. "That may work with me princess but for future reference this isn't Wisconsin where you're probably the prettiest thing for miles. This is New York where beautiful women are around every corner."

Jackie gulped nervously, could this be true? Could she actually have to be nicer to people?

She stayed mostly silent for the rest of the time that they were unpacking and about three hours later mostly all of her boxes were unpacked.

"Thanks for helping, I guess. I really appreciate it." Jackie thanked reluctantly, his words from earlier still echoing in her mind.

He smirked as he walked out knowing that he had some effect on her.

Meanwhile in Wisconsin, pretty much nothing was new, the gang sat in the same chairs watching the same shows in Eric's basement.

Donna looked around curiously, noticing that something was different. "It's a lot quieter than it normally is." Donna observed.

Fez kept his gaze on the tv as he answered. "Maybe it's because a beautiful, raven haired beauty has left our sanctuary for better things."

Kelso nodded. "That's true, Jackie was our main source of all things noise and conversation around here."

Eric shook his head disbelievingly as a smirk crowded his face. "No, that's impossible, there is no way that Jackie is an essential element to the basement. We have plenty to talk about, like um-." Eric said desperately searching for something and smiled victoriously when he came up with something. "Fez what happened with that girl at the Hub that you liked?"

Fez waved his comment off. "She turned me down and poured her drink on me, nothing new."

Eric nodded sarcastically. "Alright good talk."

Kelso shrugged. "Maybe we could find a new Jackie, since the other one decided to grow up and accomplish stuff." Kelso said scoffing.

Eric shook his head rapidly. "No, no way are we getting another cold hearted, loud, bitchy, girl who constantly insults my lack of strength, it's just not happening."

Donna nodded in agreement with Kelso. "We could go check the Hub? I bet they have another Jackie there."

Eric threw his hands up with frustration. "Am I invisible or something? It's my basement, shouldn't I get to decide who hangs out down here?"

Donna crossed her arms. "Well of course you can, but if you do we'll all leave and without us you're a scrawny nerd who plays with dolls and will spend his days baking with his mommy."

Eric out a finger in her face. "They're action figures!" Eric seemed to have heard the stupidity in what he just said. "Alright let's go. But for the record I've done more than most of you since graduation, I went to Africa! Did any of you leave the country? No? Didn't think so!" Eric pointed out loudly ad they walked out the basement door.

It seemed to be unnoticed that Hyde wasn't present, or if it was it wasn't pointed out.

The curly haired burn out had been sitting in his room since the party the other day drinking his feelings with beer and only leaving to either vomit, or take a bathroom break.

The whole Jackie leaving thing had hit him harder than he had expected it to. He just wasn't admitting this quite yet or possibly ever.

The search for a new Jackie hadn't gone well as the four teenagers returned empty handed and Fez with a bloody lip.

"Fez how many times do I have to say I'm sorry? My hand slipped!" Kelso exclaimed gesturing to the handheld mirror in his hands that had slipped out of his hand at the hub hitting Fez in the face.

Donna looked at him curiously. "Why do carry a mirror around with you?"

Kelso looked at her as if it was obvious. "Trust me Donna, if you looked like this then you'd want to look at yourself too."

Donna shook her head frustratedly before Hyde emerged from his room, with his hair disarray, and his clothes wrinkled.

"Well look at that, it's sleeping beauty." Eric commented with a sarcastic smile.

"Shut it Foreman." Hyde grumbled out.

"Well Hyde you'll be disappointed to hear that we were unsuccessful at finding a new Jackie." Fez said frowning slightly.

"Why would I be disappointed?" Hyde asked.

"Because you love her?" Fez answered in a 'duh' tone.

Hyde was about to dispute this when a different issue came to mind. "Why are you looking for a new Jackie anyway?"

"Because, now we only have one hot girl and nobody talks." Kelso answered sadly.

"You guys do realize that it will be impossible to replace her right? You can't just replace somebody, especially if you're looking for it." Hyde said standing up again descending for his room.

"Where are you going?" Eric asked.

"Bed, I'll see you in a few days." Hyde growled out as he emerged to his bedroom.

"I don't know what his problem is." Kelso said cluelessly as he grabbed a Popsicle from the freezer causing everyone to look his way.

A/N: I know it's sort of short but hopefully the chapters get longer as I go. Next chapter there will actually be some Jackie and Hyde interaction I promise. Ok well please review and let me know what you thought!  



	3. First Day

**A/N: I should have updated this a long time ago! Sorry everyone! I'll try to make my updates more often from now on! Anyway here's the next chapter and let me know if there is anything that you want to see happen and I'll try to fit it in. Thanks for your reviews they really mean a lot! **

It had been about a week since Jackie's goodbye party and six days since Hyde went into a 'depression' of sorts.

"Guys we have to help him out. I mean Hyde is our friend and he's barely been out of his room since Jackie left." Eric stated as they stood a safe five feet from the curly haired boy's makeshift room.

"I don't know if that's a good idea. I mean Hyde hasn't come out in awhile and I know I'm not the smartest but I'm pretty sure there isn't a shower in there." Kelso said looking wearily at the door.

Eric nodded. "You're right. Not it!" Eric shouted out causing Donna and Fez to quickly follow his action.

Just as Kelso realized what they were doing it was too late. "Damnit, alright fine somebody hand me the stupid helmet. I have a feeling Hyde isn't in a very good mood and I know better than anybody that when he's mad his fist is very attracted to my eye.

After placing the helmet firmly on his head he slowly walked in. "Hey buddy." Kelso greeted softly.

"Kelso you have three seconds to get the hell out of here before you regret it." Hyde warned tiredly as he laid on his cot rubbing his temples to most likely to get rid of a headache.

Kelso scoffed trying to hide his fear. "Pfft I'm not scared, you've been in your room for six days there's no way you're stronger than me."

Hyde sighed as he roughly stood up and walked towards Kelso.

Donna, Fez, and Eric tried (and failed) to contain their laughter from outside Hyde's room as the infamous words were screeched.

"Ow my eye!"

Just moments later Kelso came walking out clutching his eye acting as if nothing had happened. "Yeah I think we're going to need to try a different approach."

Meanwhile in Chicago, Jackie was preparing for the day that would make or break her work experience. The first day.

"Sam this is serious! If I don't look as hot as I usually do then there's no way they'll accept me. I mean I know I probably still look better than most of them on my worst day but still." Jackie ranted to her newest (and only) friend in New York.

Sam who was perched bored, against the wall playing with the hair that fell in his eyes sighed tiredly. "Jackie here's the deal, you need to focus way less on your appearance and more on what will make you good at your job."

Jackie stared at him blankly. "Sam, you are aware that my job includes me being on tv which means that my appearance is indeed everything."

Sam put his hands up in surrender. "Fine, don't take my advice."

"Don't worry I won't." Jackie informed seriously not catching on to his sarcasm.

A half hour and a few beers for Sam later Jackie was finally satisfied with her appearance and at work.

She strutted into the office setting with her shoulders back and confidence oozing out of her with every step, she was Jackie Burkhart after all.

"Um excuse me? Could you tell me where my workstation will be?" Jackie asked a random blonde woman who was passing by.

The other woman raised an eyebrow at her antics. "Do I look like I know where your workstation is?"

Jackie laughed half-heartedly. "Well I just assumed that you were an assistant or secretary or something given your appearance."

The blonde woman plastered a fake smile on her face. "Yes well I'm actually your co-anchor, Georgia Scott. Lucky for you I happen to know where you will be working."

Jackie smiled in appreciation as Georgia led her to a seemingly too big office. "Here it is."

Jackie glanced around the room and took in her surroundings. "This doesn't seem right, shouldn't I be in a smaller office?"

The taller woman scoffed. "Of course not, here in New York we take care of our employees now get settled in and meet in the conference room in an hour to discuss your first show."

Jackie looked around the room skeptically before relenting and sitting at the large desk that already had many papers in it.

Jackie was brought out of her questioning when the door burst open.

"What do you think you're doing in my office?" A loud voice boomed from an older man.

Jackie's eyes widened. "Your office?"

Georgia put on her innocent doe face. "I just walked by and caught her snooping through your desk, I tried to stop her but she just told me to screw myself."

"N-no that's not what happened-." Jackie began panicked only to be cut off by the man in front of her.

The larger man crossed his arms firmly over his chest. "You better be one hell of a news anchor Burkhart. Hmm snooping through the boss' desk and being late for your first meeting all on your first day. Yeah you seem like a keeper."

"I thought that the meeting was in an hour?" Jackie questioned.

"I have a feeling that you won't last long. Now get out, Georgia would you please escort Ms. Burkhart to her office?"

"Of course."

Jackie put her bitch face on the moment they walked out. "Um what just happened."

The blonde simply smiled. "Next time try not being such a bitch. You may have been hot stuff back in Wisconsin, but here in New York you're nothing."

Jackie stood there speechless as the blonde pointed at the small desk that belonged to her.

The rest of the day was far too long for Jackie's liking. She just wanted to get back home to her shoebox sized apartment and be alone. Unfortunately this wasn't going to happen as she ran into Sam on her way in.

"Hey what happened?" Sam questioned concernedly, noticing the tears in her eyes.

Jackie didn't respond and simply threw herself into his arms.

His arms were nice and warm but definitely not the arms she wanted to be in. The arms she wanted to be in were even warmer and provided a large sense of comfort, like nothing could hurt her. These arms belonged to the curly haired burnout that she had fallen in love with one summer, her puddin' pop.

Jackie pulled away with a light smile as she wiped her eyes. "Thanks for being here but I really just want to be alone."

"No problem, just let me know if you want to talk."

Jackie nodded her thanks as she walked in and headed straight for the phone knowing exactly the number she would be dialing.

Back in Wisconsin Hyde practically ran through the basement door and shut it quickly behind him.

After punching Kelso (not even very hard might he add) the rest of the gang basically came into his room, announced that they were going to Funland and forced him to come. Well actually it was Donna who forced him because the other three basically had toothpicks for arms but that's not the point.

After two painfully long hours of eating stale cotton candy and being approached by that stupid funland dog too many times for his liking he finally found a way out.

Kelso had of course gotten lost and he took this as his way out when they decided to split up and look for him.

So here he was alone in the basement, as he usually was lately, getting ready to grab a beer and begin his night of pointless drinking.

This was fortunately stopped as the phone rang. Hyde begrudgingly trudged over to it and picked up the receiver. "Hello."

"Steven?"

Hyde's eyes widened and what was almost a smile appeared on his face for the first time in a week. There was only one person who called him Steven. "Hey Jackie."

"I was hoping that you'd pick up the phone."

"Why what's up?" Hyde tried not to sound too giddy because he was a badass and badasses don't get giddy but with this girl it was damn hard not to.

Jackie sighed. "I just had the worst first day at work and I figured that you're the only one who would call me on my crap and not let me complain."

"What happened?"

"I may or may not have unintentionally insulted my co-anchor causing her to do something way bitchier and give me a bad first impression with everyone there."

Hyde raised an eyebrow. "Wait a minute, so some chick was a bitch to you and now you're sitting at home crying."

"I am not crying."

"My point is, you're Jackie freaking Burkhart, queen of all bitches. Wisconsin or New York you can out bitch anyone and get away with it. So I say tomorrow at work you do something to show whoever this chick is that you're head bitch and she better not mess with you."

Jackie smiled with realization. "You're right I am head bitch, thank you Steven!"

"No problem."

"You know you should come visit me sometime." Jackie suggested with hopefulness in her voice.

"Definitely."

"I'll talk to you later Steven, again thank you."

"Anytime Jackie."

The moment Hyde hung up the phone he quickly decided against going to get that beer he was so settled on and instead making plans for his record store that he had abandoned for the past week.

If he was gonna visit her eventually he had to have something impressive to show his doll.

**A/N: Yes? No? Let me know what you thought! Sorry if any of the characters are a little OOC. Also if you guys have any ideas in mind on how Jackie can get back at Georgia let me know and I may use it (and give you credit of course.) Thank you guys! Review please!**


	4. Revenge

**A/N: Hey guys! I'm really happy that you guys are enjoying this story and let me know if there is anything that you would like to see happen. Thanks for all of your reviews, I hope you like this chapter! Review!**

It was amazing how just one conversation with Jackie sparked a fire in Hyde to be something that she would be proud of. (Not that he would ever tell anybody. Not even Jackie.)

It had only been a few days since their little phone call but he had been harder at work than ever and well he had to admit that maybe this record store thing was a good idea.

He was a machine, records were actually selling now, and he had regular customers. Regular customers!

"Wow Hyde, if I didn't know any better I would say that my dad found your stash and won't give it back unless you work your ass off. Seriously what happened?" Eric asked astonished.

Hyde shrugged, no emotion whatsoever showing on his face. "My dad gave me this record store and I don't want to let him down." Mostly true.

Eric's mouth gaped open. "Are you serious? Hyde, you're like the king of disappointment, especially when it comes to people that piss you off."

Hyde shook his head. "I never said that my dad pissed me off, well my real dad that is."

"Whatever man, all I'm saying is that, this whole working hard thing? Yeah it has to stop! It's taking away from circle time, we tried to have a circle without you the other day without you, and it was just depressing." Eric said frowning at the memory.

"Yeah sorry man, but this whole working thing isn't so bad, you should try it." Hyde said with the smallest tint of enthusiasm in his voice.

"I did! Do you guys not remember that I went to Africa or something?" Eric exclaimed frustrated.

"Whatever." Hyde replied not really paying attention.

Meanwhile in New York, Jackie was busy getting her much deserved revenge.

"Sam did you get it?" Jackie asked enthusiastically as Sam walked through her door that morning right before she went to work.

"Yep right here." Sam said as he tapped the folder in his hand.

Jackie squealed as she took the folder out of his hand. "I could kiss you right now! But I won't because, I mean come on, you're you."

Sam rolled his eyes. "Yeah I'm choosing not to take that as an insult since I did just get you the ticket to some of the best revenge ever."

Jackie sighed. "You're right, I'm sorry. How did you get these anyway?"

Sam sighed. "Well it wasn't easy, but unfortunately I didn't have anything better to do since I'm still unemployed."

Jackie looked up from the folder for a moment. "Oh yeah, how's that whole unemployed thing working out for you?"

Sam narrowed his eyes and put a fake smile on. "How do you think?"

Jackie held her hands up in surrender before changing the subject. "Well seriously, this is awesome; of you ever need anything that won't totally gross me out let me know."

Sam chuckled. "Yeah, will do."

Jackie practically skipped to work that day. The moment she walked she saw her target; looks like revenge will be served early today.

"Hey Georgia, I think we got off on the wrong foot the other day, I was way out of line." Jackie "apologized" to the co-worker that she had insulted and got bested by last week.

The other woman looked at her skeptically. "I suppose we did, and as long as you're sorry and know that I'm superior I guess we can start over, but just know that I don't do the whole friendship thing." Georgia said wrinkling her nose in disgust.

Jackie smiled falsely. "Of course and as the inferior one perhaps you wouldn't mind letting me see your ideas for next week's show that we're presenting to the boss today. You know, to spark some inspiration."

The taller woman smiled proudly. "Well alright, I suppose that my excellent work could be of some use to you."

Jackie smiled as the woman handed her the file.

Never had Jackie been more grateful for her extensive background as a fake bitch.

She smiled evilly as she planted her revenge in the folder and removed the woman's paper with her ideas on it.

"Hey Georgia I'll go put this on his desk for you, I'm going in there anyway." Jackie told her co-worker who smiled gratefully.

Jackie would almost feel bad if she didn't know that Georgia was being just as fake of a bitch as she was.

As Jackie exited the office she waited eagerly for her boss to yell for them both to come in. No surprise it only took five minutes.

She was in that office like a flash.

"Yes sir." Both she and Georgia greeted simultaneously.

"We need to talk about these business reports. Jackie I must say, excellent work."

Jackie smiled. "Thank you sir."

Her boss turned to look at Georgia. "Georgia, I have to say I'm extremely disappointed. I mean I thought you were better than that."

Georgia's face scrunched up with confusion. "Excuse me?"

"The nude photos you put in here, it's appalling and quite frankly desperate. You should really start watching your work here, this is unacceptable."

"I-I don't understand, I didn't put those there." Georgia stammered.

"Stop lying, now both of you get out. I'm getting a headache."

Once they were both out Jackie began walking away with a smirk before her arm was grabbed roughly. "You set me up!" Georgia hissed.

"Next time, don't mess with me. I may be from Wisconsin but believe me, I'm still head bitch." Jackie stated as she sauntered away sassily.

When Jackie got home she practically took a dive for the phone. She had a curly haired boy to call.

"Hello?" A voice that most definitely didn't belong to Hyde rang out on the other side.

"Eric?"

"Oh hey Jackie, is there a reason you're calling?"

Jackie's eyes widened as she frantically searched for an excuse but found none.

"Um can you hand the phone to Steven?"

"Why do you want to talk to Hyde?"

"I just do okay?" Jackie snapped.

"Okay geez, hey Hyde the devil wants to talk to you."

Jackie smiled when she heard Hyde threatening everyone out of the room.

"Hello?" Hyde's rough voice rang out.

"Steven I had the best day at work today! I got that bitch back and it was so good!" Jackie beamed.

"How'd you do it?"

Jackie shrugged. "I planted nude photos of her in a folder that she had to give to our boss."

Hyde laughed. "Jackie, I can honestly say that you are one of the only people who could actually pull that off."

"Eh it was nothing, quite tame actually."

"Well that's still cool; anyway I gotta go, early day at the record store tomorrow."

"Early day?" Jackie questioned disbelievingly.

"Yeah it's been doing really well lately."

"That's great!"

Hyde smiled at the pride in her voice. "Yeah I guess it is, anyway talk to you later Jackie."

"Okay bye Steven." She smiled as she hung up the phone.

"So that's the infamous Steven?" A voice rang out from across her apartment.

Jackie whipped around to face Sam. "Yes, why do you care?"

Sam shrugged. "Just curious, you seemed pretty happy."

Jackie waved his comment off. "Why are you in here anyway?"

Sam scratched the back of his neck nervously. "Yeah that's the thing, remember when you said that if I never needed anything you'd help? Well I'm not sure if this qualifies as something that will gross you out or not but I need to crash here for awhile. I couldn't really pay my rent this month."

Jackie's face softened at her friend, she remembered how it felt to lose everything and just need a friend. "Of course."

**A/N: Good? Bad? Let me know! I hope you guys liked this chapter. What do you guys think of Sam so far? Review please?**


	5. New York? As in New York?

**A/N: Hey you guys, sorry about the really slow update! I've been really busy and all of that but I'm sure you don't want to hear my excuses. Hopefully I'll get another chapter out this week since I'm leaving for Florida this weekend and then I start school again when I get back. Ok thanks for sticking with me! Enjoy and review!**

Living with Sam wasn't as bad as Jackie thought it would be, no it was worse.

It wasn't in the usual ways either, he wasn't a slob, and he didn't complain a lot he was just sort of there. But the thing was he was always there.

He was there when Jackie left for work, he was there if she came home for lunch, and finally when Jackie got home and all she wanted to do was sit in solitude he was still there.

It was like he wasn't even trying to change his unemployment status.

So about two weeks later Jackie had, had enough of it so what was Jackie's logical way of dealing with it? Well hitting him with a pillow of course.

"Get up!" Jackie grunted with one hard thunk of a pillow to Sam's head.

He groaned in discomfort before flipping over to avoid his face getting hit.

Jackie sighed with frustration and moved to her next action, stealing his blanket. "Seriously Sam, get your ass out of bed!"

"I don't wanna." Sam groaned miserably into his pillow. Seriously, if you didn't know any better you would have thought that she was torturing him or something.

"Sam, if you don't get up right now I'll have to take drastic measures." Jackie warned, her face hard.

She heard another muffled groan in response and shrugged, drastic measure it is.

She climbed up to stand on the end of her bed and in one quick motion jumped on him with all of her force (which wasn't much).

"What the hell Jackie?" Sam exclaimed groggily as he tried to shake the small brunette off of him.

Jackie shrugged. "I wanted you to get up."

"Well I'm up, what do you want?"

Jackie beamed. "Go shower and get ready because we are going to get you a job today!"

Sam hung his head down. "A job? Do I have to?"

Jackie slapped his shoulder. "Yes, now go get ready, and make yourself presentable. I mean I am devoting my day off to helping you."

Sam narrowed his eyes at the girl. "I'm almost certain that there's something you're getting out of this, I just can't figure out what."

"I don't know what you're talking about. Now go get dressed!"

"Fine."

Hyde seemed to be doing the exact opposite of Sam, business was booming and he was actually putting forth some effort.

He had still indulged in circle time but quite honestly he wouldn't be himself if he hadn't.

He filed paperwork on time and efficiently, he had the shelves stocked with not only what he liked but some other genres (just no disco!). He was sort of like a badass business man. Just not really business since he didn't actually own the store.

As if on cue with his thoughts, the business owner himself walked in.

Hyde's eyes widened at the sight of his biological father who almost never visited him at work. "Uh hey man."

W.B. nodded his head. "Steven, as you can imagine I'm very busy but I felt obligated to stop by and talk to you about something."

"Um sure, is there a problem or something?"

The other man shook his head. "No quite the opposite actually, I've noticed that the store has been doing better than actually ever in the last month. I don't know what's gotten into you but I hope it stays."

Hyde laughed sarcastically. "That's funny because I kind of want this reason to go away."

"Well whatever the reason, it's definitely motivated you. The quality of the work you've done is impressive and deserves a reward which is why I have a proposition for you. Steven how do you feel about New York?"

Hyde almost choked on air at the very name of that... place. He quickly regained his composure and straightened out. "Uh it seems cool I guess, it's got some pretty important and amazing things there." _Yeah like Jackie_, Hyde added mentally.

"So I take it you're somewhat fond of it?"

Hyde shrugged and nodded.

"Good, because I'm opening up a new store in New York City and I feel like you've got what it takes to run it. Of course I'll let you visit there first to get a feel for the store and see if you like it but otherwise I think that you're the man for the job."

Hyde could barely comprehend what he was hearing. New York. Him living in New York. Where Jackie lives. Was he hallucinating or something? That damn stash from California did some pretty messed up shit to his mind.

Well if he was hallucinating he was going to go with it because this was the best damn hallucination he's ever had.

"Thanks man, when do you want me to go check it out?"

His dad smirked. "I was thinking this weekend, maybe you could stay with that Jackie girl that you 'don't love'.

"How do you know about Jackie?"

He shrugged. "I have my ways, give me your decision by the end of the month, okay son?"

Hyde nodded and once his dad was gone closed up the store, he had a group of burnouts hanging out in a basement to brag to!

I don't know if what he did could exactly be called bragging since he remained pretty stoic but for Hyde it was basically the equivalent to jumping up and down in a circle squealing.

"So you're going to New York? Where a certain brown haired devil lives? You just really can't stay away can you?" Eric questioned cockily earning him a slap on the back of his head from Donna.

"Shut up, I think it's great that they'll be reunited. That means Jackie will stop calling me complaining about being lonely." Donna said sighing.

Hyde whipped around to face Donna. "Wait Jackie calls you? How often?"

Donna shrugged. "I don't know, she hasn't really done it recently, but I guess those first few weeks were really hellish for her."

_Yeah you and me both_, Hyde thought to himself grimacing as he remembered the drinking binge he went on that week. But his non frowning expression quickly returned (that was the closest thing you'd get to a smile!) as he realized that he was actually getting a second chance.

Sam wasn't having such luck.

"Ugh, I showed you at least fifty options! There has to be one that you like!" Jackie exclaimed as she walked into her apartment.

"I wasn't really feeling any of them. I mean yeah I could easily do something as simple as restock shelves at Pricemart but I want to do something I enjoy."

Jackie turned on her heel to face him. "Look, I'm all for doing something you enjoy but sometimes it doesn't work out like that. You are essentially homeless Sam! You can't afford to be picky."

Sam shrugged. "I'm not going to do something I hate, and if you don't like that go ahead and kick me out."

Jackie sighed. "I'm not going to kick you out, it's just frustrating. Whatever, I'm going to bed."

Sam groaned as he plopped on his makeshift bed (the couch).

He sat there for several minutes trying to convince himself that doing something he wasn't into really wouldn't be that bad but he just couldn't. He was soon brought out of his thoughts by the sound of knocking on the door.

He groaned as he stood up, the only people who knocked on your door at this time of night in New York were the crazies.

Sam sighed when he opened the door to what appeared to be a scowling boy with curly hair. "May I help you?"

**A/N: So I just realized that there really isn't much left to this story. Quite honestly I never intended it to be long but it's still approaching it's end quickly. Well after this is over I do have an idea for another Jackie and Hyde story but it probably won't be posted for awhile. Review and let me know what you thought!**


	6. Long Time No See

**A/N: Hey guys! Thanks for all of the awesome reviews I got for last chapter! So after this chapter I think there will be two maybe three chapters left? I'm not for sure yet but anyway I'm going on vacation this week and I figured that since I won't be able to update until the thirteenth I should at least update now. So I hope you enjoy and review to let me know what you think!**

Sam stared at the man in front of him with exhaustion. "May I help you?" Sam asked for the second time.

Hyde shook his head. "Sorry, I must have the wrong apartment. I'm looking for Jackie Burkhart."

Sam smiled lightly. "Oh sorry this is her apartment."

Hyde narrowed his eyes at the other man. "Who the hell are you?"

Sam stuck his hand out awkwardly. "Uh I'm Jackie's friend Sam."

Before Hyde had a chance to introduce himself a high pitched yell came from the bedroom. "Sam, who is at the door?" Jackie asked as she began walking forward but stopped in her tracks the moment she saw who it was. "Steven?"

Hyde scratched his head. "Uh yeah, hey Jackie. Now that I think about it I probably should have called first, but uh I kinda need a place to stay for a few nights."

Jackie nodded dumbly. "Sure, just come in I guess. If you'll excuse me I need to talk to Sam for a moment." She said before grabbing Sam's arm and yanking it toward the linen closet.

"Damn, Jackie couldn't have been a little gentler?" Sam asked as he massaged his shoulder-blade that took the brunt of Jackie's yanking.

Jackie rolled her eyes and ignored his complaint. "Do you have any idea who he is?"

Sam's eyes widened. "You don't know him either?"

Jackie sighed with frustration and smacked him upside the head. "Of course I know him you idiot! That's Steven, you know the guy that I told you about. The one who married a stripper."

Sam nodded in realization. "Oh yeah, so what's he doing here?"

Jackie threw her hands up with frustration. "Do you really think that if I knew that I would be talking to you in my linen closet?"

"I guess not."

Jackie shook her head. "Okay I'm done with this."

Jackie rubbed her temples before walking out. A small smile found it's way on her face as she saw the curly haired man staring uninterestedly at his shoes. "So Steven, what brings you here?"

Hyde whipped his his head up from his shoes at the sound of the brunette's voice. "Oh well, WB offered me the job as a manager at a store that he's opening up here so I thought that I'd come check out the city. And I knew that you lived here so I thought that I would stop by."

Jackie smiled fondly. "Well I'm glad you did." For the first time since he got there Jackie broke the ten feet distance she had been keeping with him at all times and wrapped her arms around his neck in a friendly hug. "I missed you Steven."

Hyde chuckled. "I can't believe that I'm about to admit this but I missed you too. Hell everyone in Point Place misses you, even Foreman."

Jackie's eyes widened. "Eric misses me?"

Hyde scoffed. "Yeah, he misses you a surprisingly lot. Apparently you were the entertainment of the group. Who knew?"

Jackie smirked. "Well remind me to call him later."

Hyde returned the smirk but it quickly fell. "Jackie, I know that I sort of showed up here unexpectedly and all so you know if you don't want me staying here that's okay. I can find some hotel to stay at."

Jackie shook her head frantically. "Oh no, that's okay, I just wasn't expecting you. Although I must admit that it was a very welcome surprise."

"So, um it's getting kind of late. Do you want me to take the floor or-?" Hyde asked expectantly.

"You can take the couch if you want. It's not the most comfortable but it's better than the floor. I'll be in my room if you need me, goodnight Steven." Jackie said with a small wave.

"Night Jackie." Hyde replied as he began to make himself comfortable on the couch, or rather attempt to make himself comfortable (She wasn't kidding when she said that it wasn't comfortable.)

As Jackie was making her way to bed she felt a hand grasp her arm and pull her once again into the linen closet.

"What is wrong with you?" Jackie hissed at her friend.

Sam looked at her incredulously. "What's wrong with me? What's wrong with you? You just gave my bed away to that dude with the hair."

Jackie rolled her eyes. "First of all his name is Steven, second of all he gets the couch because he's here for a job. Something that you do not have and refuse to get unless you like the job."

Sam narrowed his eyes. "You play dirty Burkhart."

Jackie smirked. "Yep, enjoy the floor!"

Sam scowled as he spread his pillow and blanket out on the floor in front of the bed muttering things to himself.

Hyde looked down at the commotion and knitted his eyebrows together when he saw who it was. "Um dude you okay?"

Sam whipped his head up at the man that he thought was sleeping. "Oh yeah I'm fine, sorry if I woke you."

Hyde sat up. "Nah, I was awake already. Did Jackie kick you out of the bedroom or something?"

Sam scoffed. "Oh please, I was never in the bedroom."

Hyde raised an eyebrow. "Aren't you an Jackie like, a couple?"

Sam smiled with amusement before bursting out in laughter. "I'm sorry that image in my mind is just really funny. No Jackie and I are most definitely not together. She's just a friend letting me live here until I get a job and can pay rent again."

"Sorry man, that really sucks."

Sam waved it off. "I got off lucky though, I mean at least I had a friend who was willing to take me in."

Hyde nodded in agreement fighting the urge to point out that a few years ago Jackie would have just laughed in his face before telling him to get away so he didn't get poor person germs on her.

"So what's up with you two?" Sam asked curiously.

"Who? Me and Jackie? Nothing really, I mean there used to be something but then things got really fucked up and nothing's happened since."

Sam smirked. "Yeah but you want it to."

Hyde's eyes widened. "No I don't."

Sam smirked. "Oh yes you do."

"No I don't."

"Whatever." Sam said as he rolled over and attempted to go to sleep.

Just a few hours later Jackie found herself tiptoeing through her own living room with a blanket that she was draping over her ex-boyfriend.

"Jackie?"

The raven haired girl whipped around at the groggy voice that just called her name. "Oh Steven, I thought you were asleep, and well it gets kind of cold in here so I thought that you might like a blanket."

"Thanks." The same groggy voice muttered back.

"No problem."

"Would you two please stop flirting so I can get some damn sleep?" Sam's voice asked irritatedly from the floor.

Jackie chuckled as she walked back to her room and went to bed with a smile on her face.

**A/N: Yeah it was kinda lame. Sorry about that but I hope you still liked it. Next chapter will be posted shortly after I get back from my trip. Thanks everybody!**


	7. Bringing Back Old Feelings

**A/N: Hey guys! So uh I know it's been awhile and I'm not really sure what to say. I don't think that really want excuses or an explanation so I'll just go with I'm sorry and it won't happen again? Anyway so this is possibly the second to last chapter, I'm not sure yet it just depends on whether I'm struck with an idea or not. Anyway, thanks for the patience and the support it means a lot! Thanks for reviewing and if you guys would continue with it I would be very grateful!**

Jackie eyed a disheveled Sam with amusement and slight disgust as stomped around the kitchen.

"What's wrong with you?" Jackie asked as he groaned for what seemed like the hundredth time that morning.

Sam's head whipped to face her as he frowned deeply. "What's wrong with me? Gee I don't know, maybe it's the weather, maybe I've just lost the spring in my step, or maybe and most likely it has something to do with the heavy petting session that happened last night!"

Jackie scoffed. "There was no 'heavy petting session' last night."

"Yeah but you wanted there to be!" Sam accused as he prepared himself breakfast.

Jackie rolled her eyes. "Whatever, you better cheer up by noon. We're taking Steven on a tour of New York!"

Sam stared at her blankly. "Oh gee, as much fun as that sounds I think I'll pass on account of how fucking awkward it gets with your guys' constant eye fucking!"

Jackie smiled at him sarcastically. "Oh but you have to come! You see, the job hunting is going to continue today!"

Sam continued to stare blankly at her. "No." He replied simply.

"Oh yes it will unless you would like me to begin making you pay rent."

Sam challenged her with his eyes before sighing in defeat. "Ugh fine!"

"Yeah I've been there buddy, having to reluctantly agree to something that you really don't want to do because the midget threatens you. I feel for you." Hyde remarked with possibly sincere sympathy as he entered.

Jackie playfully slapped his chest. "Oh shut up Steven."

"So what unnaturally peppy and soul crushing thing do you have in store for me today?" Hyde asked Jackie as he pulled a beer out of the fridge.

Jackie raised an eyebrow. "Okay first of all, where the hell did that beer come from? Second of all isn't it a little early to be drinking? And to answer your question I'm taking you on a full tour of New York! Well only to the important places like the shopping district." Jackie said clapping excitedly.

Hyde groaned. "A tour? Jackie does that really sound like something I'd enjoy?"

Jackie crossed her arms and arched an eyebrow. "I don't know, I didn't think that marrying a stripper would be something you enjoy but apparently it is."

Hyde narrowed his eyes. "Damn it, you played the stripper card. Fine I'll go, but I'm not buying you anything!"

Jackie smirked over her shoulder as she left the room. "Oh we'll see about that."

"Wow, she's really got you wrapped around her little finger." Sam said as he put his bowl in the sink.

Hyde scoffed. "No she doesn't, I just happen to feel sort of guilty about some events from our past."

Sam smirked. "You don't strike me as the type of guy who experiences guilt for just anybody."

"What are you trying to say?"

Sam shrugged. "Just that, maybe, just maybe, whatever you two had isn't quite gone. Possibly barely even gone at all."

Hyde shook his head. "You don't know what you're talking about."

Sam nodded. "Oh I think I do. Just talk to her today, I'll try to distance myself from you guys doing whatever I can to get away."

Hyde raised an eyebrow. "Are you sure that this isn't just some ploy on your part to get away from Jackie."

"I will neither confirm nor deny that statement. Now get ready, Jackie says that we leave at noon."

Hyde groaned. "Of course she does."

The tour wasn't nearly as vomit inducing as Hyde had suspected it would be. However it was living up to Sam's vomit inducing expectations perfectly well.

Sam kept good on his word and tried to give Jackie and Hyde as much time alone together as possible. Unfortunately, his main way of straying from the pair was to go ask the sales clerks at just about every store along the way about possibly getting a job.

This was working out very well for Jackie and Hyde though. They talked, got caught up from each other about the last few months. Apparently Donna and Eric broke up yet again (shocker!).

They even managed to share a few laughs like they used to.

"There, I've gotten just about forty job applications, can I be done now?" Sam asked desperately.

Jackie cocked an eyebrow. "That depends, do you actually plan on applying for any of these jobs?"

Sam hung his dejectedly and stuffed all of the job applications that he had received so far into the trash. "Damn it!"

"Hey the music store that WB wants to open is right up here, mind if I check it out quickly?" Hyde asked, not actually caring about the answer as he approached the doors and turned the key that his dad had given him.

"Wow Steven, this is so much better than that dump you were running in Point Place!" Jackie exclaimed seeming unaware of the backhanded compliment that she had just dished out.

Hyde quickly turned his head as he saw Sam looking appreciatively at a Led Zeppelin record out of the corner of his eye. "Hey, you like Zeppelin?"

Sam scoffed. "Yeah, I mean I used to own all of their records but I had to sell them to try and save my ass from eviction. Unfortunately that didn't turn out too well."

"You know, if you want a job here it's yours. It will probably pay pretty well since WB is the one who actually owns it."

Sam's face broke out into a huge smile. "Really? Wow, thanks!"

"No problem man."

After a few more moments of admiring the future store they headed out into the cold New York night air.

Hyde noticed Jackie's sleeveless body shivering and sighed as he wrapped an arm around her shoulders.

Jackie glanced at the arm, and then the owner of the arm and attempted to shrug out if it. "Steven what are you doing?"

Hyde shrugged. "You looked cold, so I was being nice."

"Yeah well stop, I mean this is a really bad idea."

"Oh I'm so sorry for being nice, won't happen again." Hyde said sarcastically rolling his eyes.

"You know what I mean."

"I don't know what the problem is, we're friends after all. We are friends right?"

Jackie sighed. "I don't know okay Steven? I mean I don't know how to just forget about everything you put me through."

"Everything I put you through? The hell Jackie! What about all of the times that you flirted with Kelso?"

Jackie scoffed. "Oh you really want to go there? Okay fine, yeah there was that one time where you thought I was cheating but I wasn't and you slept with a nurse. Or that other time where you thought that I was cheating but I wasn't and you married a damn stripper! Your problem is that you're so damn insecure but you can't admit that because it might take away from your badass persona!"

"Wow, way to hold a grudge Jackie."

"You know what Steven? Yes, I hold a grudge. You know why? Because it hurts when somebody that you love so much betrays you and breaks your heart. It hurts okay? And then you just show up without warning and all of those feelings of heartbreak just come back." Jackie exclaimed as she wiped a few stray tears away.

"Jackie I-."

Jackie sighed trying to calm herself down. "Just forget it Steven."

**A/N: Okay there will definitely be at least one more chapter other than that one I don't know. Review though and let me know what ideas you amazing people have!**


End file.
